


Of Course

by Agent17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Young guardians in love, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: Baze stepped into the room and signed. "Really Chirrut? Again?"Chirrut, sprawled across the mat, cracked one eye open. He mumbled something almost to soft to hear. "Yours is more comfortable."





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough couple of weeks and I just needed something cute and fluffy. Enjoy a couple of young guardians being sickeningly sweet. I regret nothing.

Baze stepped into the room and sighed. “Really Chirrut? Again?” 

It had been a long day. Baze just wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was scheduled to get up early to help with new recruits; if he was lucky, he'd manage a few hours, but now...

“You know you're being annoying, right?”

Of course Chirrut was refusing to answer. When he could make it work in his favor, he new how to be an irritating little shit. Grumbling under his breath, Baze stomped over to his bed and crossed his arms. “You're not asleep, so quit pretending. Why are you in my bed? Again?”

Chirrut, sprawled across the mat, cracked one eye open. His face contorted as he fought not to laugh. Not for the first time, they were locked in a battle of wills, just waiting for one to crack. He cleared his throat and mumbled something almost to soft to hear.

“Didn't catch that.” Baze towered over him refusing to back down. “Louder, or you'll regret it. I know where your ticklish spots are, you fool.”

Chirrut scowled. “I said, yours is more comfortable.”

“Chirrut,” Baze complained. “They're exactly the same, just on opposite sides. And if I recall correctly, you insisted I take this one because the light shines on it in the morning.”

“No. Want this one.”

“Fine. Either move over or I'll sit on you.”

Chirrut whined. “No. I'm not moving.”

“Well, I'm not sleeping in your bed, you never change the bedding. It's disgusting.” Baze kicked off his boots and pushed at his friend. “Move.”

Chirrut stuck out his tongue and braced his left side against the wall.

“Fine.” Baze leaned over and grabbed Chirrut's side. With a yelp and a bitten off laugh, he sat up, toes curling as he tried to fight Baze off, hands smacking at his arm. “Give up?”

“Never,” he yelled, dissolving into giggles.

Baze snorted and shoved him as hard as he could, rolling him out of the way. He flopped down beside him, reaching for the blanket. “I swear, if you kick me again I'm throwing you off the roof.”

Chirrut wiggled, trying to gain more room. “Yeah, well, if you didn't take up so much room, I wouldn't have to.”

“And again, you have your own bed. Go use it for once.”

“No.”

Baze turned his head to study him. Chirrut had rolled onto his side with a huff, facing the wall. Baze closed his eyes and settled back against the pillow. “Why not? This bed is too small to fit both of us. Why do you want it so bad?”

“Because you're in it.”

Baze thought he had imagined it at first. The words were so soft that they had barely registered in his mind. He turned once again to stare at his best friend. Chirrut's ears were bright red. Baze rolled toward him, poking him in the back. “Hey. Look at me.”

“...no.”

“Chirrut.” Baze paused. “Is that the truth? Is that really your reason?” Chirrut nodded his head, movements subtle and quick. “Hey. Look at me.” He brushed his fingers along his back, lightly running them over his sides to watch him squirm again. “Chirrut, if that's your reason, you could have just said something. I wouldn't have said no.”

Chirrut rolled towards him, face as red as his ears. “Really?”

“Really. You're an idiot, you know that?”

“But am I your idiot?”

Baze smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Of course.”

Chirrut wrapped his arms around him, grinning as their lips met. “So, does this mean I can sleep here every night?”

“Absolutely not.”

Chirrut looked at him in shock. “Why not?!”

“Because it's much too small and I'm getting sick of you cold feet pushing me off before first light.” Baze ducked in for a quick peck. “We'll see about asking for a bigger room tomorrow. That way, we can get a bigger bed. You take up too much space as it is. It's about time we moved.”

Chirrut grumbled but allowed Baze to pull him back into a hug. He snuggled close, eyes drifting shut when a thought came to him. “Hey, if I had asked you when we were fourteen if you liked me, would you have said yes?”

“Of course.”

Chirrut huffed. “Six years wasted for nothing.”

“I don't know, you looked pretty cute pining for me. There were bets going to see when you'd finally say something.”

Chirrut sat up swiftly and yanked the pillow out from beneath Baze. “You knew all this time?!” He hit him with the pillow over and over as Baze laughed. “Kriffing hell, why wouldn't you say something?”

Baze grabbed him and pulled him back down. “Because you're cute when you pout.”

“I don't pout,” Chirrut muttered, frowning as Baze poked at his cheek.

“Of course.”

Chirrut sighed. “You owe me.”

“I'll buy you a snack from the marketplace.”

“I was thinking more kisses to make up for everything.”

“Those too.”

Their lips met again, kisses staying light and soothing until they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

And true to history, just before first light, Baze found himself being kicked off the bed and onto the cold hard ground.

Of course.


End file.
